


In the eye of the hurricane

by boys_best_friend



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Femme Fatale, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Bane and Tiago Rodriguez have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the eye of the hurricane

Мир был бы куда более совершенен, если бы песок можно было есть и пить. Если бы им можно было дышать вместо раскалённого воздуха пустыни. Если бы он давал избавление от боли, как наркотик, и успокоение — как вечность.  
Но у песка нет никакого иного предназначения, кроме как заполнять собой пустоту — Бэйн в этом уверен. Поэтому он продолжает идти вперед по пустыне, от рассвета к рассвету. Грязный и истощенный, потерявший счёт часам и суткам, он едва тащит увязающие ноги. Предел физических возможностей человека оставлен им далеко позади и глубоко внизу — на дне Ямы. В земляной дыре, где дни сотканы из льющегося сверху солнечного жара, смрада и муравьиного движения тысяч людских тел, а ночи — из первозданной тьмы, такой же жаркой и несравненно более страшной, чем дни.  
Есть лишь два проводника, способные вывести из таких мест. Смерть приходила за Бэйном не раз, но он отказывался следовать за ней. Она ласково заглядывала в его лицо, давно уже не похожее на человеческое. Она обещала, что положит конец всему – страданию, надежде, воспоминаниям.  
Но смерть — женщина, а женщины не выполняют своих обещаний. Этот урок Бэйн выучил крепко.  
Смерть он отверг, а та, другая женщина, за ним не пришла, как он ни верил в её слова, как ни звал её. Бэйн дождался другого провожатого: истинного гнева. Дозвался его, укоренил и вырастил в своём сердце.  
Это он, гнев, протянул Бэйну руку, когда тот висел на каменном уступе, на полпути из преисподней к небесам. Гнев заставил Бэйна поднять голову, когда он лежал, ослепший от солнечного света, на песке, сотнями миль расстилавшемся вокруг Ямы. Это чувство — такое же испепеляющее, как солнце, — теперь ведёт Бэйна через барханы, к его единственной цели, строго на закат, и дарит ему блаженное забытье каждую ночь, когда он засыпает, кутаясь в лохмотья.  
Бэйн никогда не забывает, куда и зачем он идёт. Каждый день он повторяет одно и то же имя распухшими от жажды губами. Каждую ночь он видит один и тот же сон — продуманный до мелочей пролог своей будущей мести.  
Припорошенный снегом большой город, стылый ветер с покрытого льдом залива, праздничные огоньки на улицах. Величественный, затейливой архитектуры особняк в пригороде. Все окна освещены и украшены еловыми ветвями в алых лентах. Перед парадным крыльцом проплывают дорогие автомобили; гости, кутаясь в меха и кашемир, ныряют в золотистое тепло дома, где даёт рождественский бал вдова миллиардера — Миранда Тейт-Уэйн, самая влиятельная женщина в городе.  
Никто, кроме Бэйна, не знает её настоящего имени.  
Он долго стоит в тени, невидимый, наблюдая за сияющими окнами, где движутся силуэты танцующих пар. Угадывает её силуэт — женщины, ради которой он поднялся со дна преисподней. Женщины, которая еще может сделать его счастливым.  
Некоторое время спустя старший дворецкий, почтительно опустив взгляд, приблизится к хозяйке дома, чтобы протянуть ей на серебряном подносе анонимную записку. Желтая, как песок, бумага хрустнет в её длинных пальцах. Несколько слов — первое дуновение ветра, который очень скоро превратится в бурю, в горячий пустынный самум, сметающий всё на своём пути:  
«Вспомни о своих грехах, Талия Аль-Гул». 

***

Тьяго Родригес смотрит на снег, падающий за окном. В местах, где он рос, снега не было никогда. Крупные белые хлопья он впервые увидел, когда переехал в этот город. И до сих пор думает, что снег похож на пепел от невидимого пожара, пылающего где-то в небесах. Пожара из другого, далёкого мира, из прошлого или из будущего.  
Сегодня Тьяго представляет, что снег — это пепел того костра, который он вот-вот собственноручно разожжёт.  
Тьяго оборачивается вглубь комнаты, где тихо жужжат и перемигиваются лампочками металлические ящики серверов и провода переплетены на ковре, словно ползучие растения. Посреди этой вселенной металла, оптоволокна, электроимпульсов и цифровых кодов — ноутбук на столе, ждёт последнего прикосновения к клавиатуре. Тьяго медлит. Это сладко — замереть в полушаге от долгожданного финала. Отложить кульминацию еще на миг, чтобы после вкусить наслаждение сполна.  
Он представляет себе грандиозную вспышку, которую вызовет нажатие нескольких клавиш. Огненный шторм поднимет в воздух верхние этажи здания на Воксхолл-кросс и растопит снег на милю вокруг. Столб дыма упрётся в небеса — дыма от горящего пластика, дерева, бумаги, ткани, человеческой плоти; серый пепел закружится в воздухе — такой же красивый и невесомый, как снег.  
Тьяго счастлив, как можно быть счастливым за полсекунды до оргазма.  
Он сделает это для неё, единственной женщины, оставшейся в его мире. Её имени Тьяго не знает до сих пор, но оно ему и не нужно. Вместо имени у бывшей главы секретной службы разведки — безликая буква. Когда-то Тьяго доверял ей настолько, что согласился на роль пешки в крупной шахматной партии, которую она вела. Она обменяла его на вражеские фигуры и пообещала, что вернётся за ним.  
Он помнил об этом всё время, корчась в муках на дне азиатского ада. Вспоминал её лицо, касания её ладоней, её прощальные слова. Пытался сохранять достоинство. Потом — просто выжить. Просто ждать, когда она придёт за ним. Хотя бы дышать тогда, когда это стало невозможным. Еще один вдох. Еще секунда ожидания. Выдох.  
Она не возвращалась.  
И лишь когда он потерял всю эту нелепую надежду, она пришла, чтобы выполнить своё обещание.  
Тьяго закрывает глаза, собирая в памяти ощущения того дня: она гладит его изуродованное лицо своими тёплыми пальцами, а он ничего не видит, ослеплённый светом после тьмы подземелья. Но именно в эту секунду Тьяго понимает: для женщины, которая сдержала своё слово, он сделает всё, что она потребует.  
А опальной главе МИ-6 нужно многое. Её цели простираются далеко за пределы личной мести человеку, который занял её кабинет на Воксхолл-кросс. И её интересует не только полный подрыв авторитета премьер-министра и смена правительства. Ей нужен весь этот город, вся власть в нём — а значит, и власть в стране. И, как следствие, контроль над половиной мира. На меньшее она не согласится, Тьяго хорошо её знает. А она знает, что он готов на всё ради неё. Отдать собственную жизнь – легко. Десятки, сотни и тысячи чужих жизней — тем более.  
Тьяго гладит кончиками пальцев клавиатуру. Он готов открыть последнюю дверь. Впустить в Лондон снежный шторм, который навсегда изменит лицо этого города, как когда-то капля цианида изменила лицо самого Тьяго.  
Он думает, что никогда и ничего не будет больше желать, кроме как стоять рука об руку с женщиной, которую любит, в центре смертоносного урагана, который он создал для неё. И вместе с ней наблюдать, как буря летит над землей и сносит на своём пути всё старое, привычное и больше никому не нужное.  
В то мгновение, когда для Тьяго настанет время уйти вместе с бурей — неизбежно, он знает, — эта женщина коснётся его лица так же ласково, как когда-то. Тронет его щёку своими губами — тёплыми, как пепел, влажными, как тающий снег.  
«Прощай, мой друг», — скажет она.  
К прощанию Тьяго тоже готов.  
Уходить счастливым легко, а Тьяго в эти дни счастлив, как никогда раньше. Весь мир лежит перед ним, как на ладони — хрупкий стеклянный шарик со снегом внутри, падающим на резные башенки и фигурки людей. Он оставит ей подарок на память.  
Тьяго Родригес не боится смерти. Будущее не страшит его, потому что будущее — в руках, которым он доверяет. Прошлое больше его не мучает, потому что прошлое — это всего лишь отражение в зеркале.  
Но иногда ему снится кошмар, где женщина, которой он верил, бросила его умирать на дне бездонной земляной норы и не вернулась за ним никогда.


End file.
